


for me, it feels like a teen romance

by phancontent



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Jealous Dan Howell, Kind of toxic, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pastel Phil Lester, Phan - Freeform, Photographer Phil Lester, Smut, eboy!dan, srry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-10 03:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phancontent/pseuds/phancontent
Summary: Dan Howell is an influencer and a fan of Phil Lester's work, so he seizes the opportunity when he wins a free photoshoot from him.One of them falls madly in love, the other just wants to have fun.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Anthony Padilla, Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Phil Lester/Original Male Character(s), Phil Lester/PJ Liguori
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> short chapter to introduce the basic plot! tysm if you are reading this <3

Phil wasn’t in a good mood. He loved his job as a photographer, because he met loads of people in a lot of different cities. He went on tour with a lot of singers and bands and was quite famous. You see, Phil loved being a concert photographer, but his manager told him to take time for himself, because he was overworked. And, well, it wasn’t a lie: ever since he started working, Phil have never taken a holiday, and he didn’t wanted to, but he was aware he needed to, so that’s exactly what he was about to do. He bought a ticket to London, because there is where he used to live in before he started his career, and he had a nice flat he only used when he was in the city, so he didn’t had to pay for a hotel. 

When he arrived to London, he actually realized how much he needed a little pause; he felt so tired he fell asleep in the cab on the way home. The driver woke him up once they got to the building, and Phil was kind of grateful the driver didn’t kidnapped him; he was an easy victim.

Once he was inside his apartment, he went to bed, not bothering to unpack the couple of things he brought, such as clothes, shoes, a toothbrush, but most importantly his adored photography equipment. He didn’t had planned working on his little holydays, but he might go outside and take pictures to plants, he enjoyed that a lot and he used it as kind of therapy. 

* * *

The days pass between 3 AM video game sessions, anime, going around the city taking pictures, long showers, buying groceries and then trying weird recipes he found online, and sleeping a lot. He posted stories on his instagram and made a couple of posts of his visits to the center of the city. 2 weeks later, Phil is as bored as a human can be, and he really wants to work again, but the next tour he is going to photograph was in more than 2 months. 

It was while he was cooking that an idea came to his mind. He ate the sushi rolls he prepared, though they didn’t taste like sushi at all, and once he finished he went to his room and lied on his bed and then posted a story offering a free photoshoot to the first person that answered the story and was in London, ofcourse. He had more than 500k followers and he immediately got a lot of answers to the Instagram story, but he scrolled down until he saw the first one, from some danielhowell he didn’t know but had a verified account. Interesting, Phil thought while stalking his profile a little bit and watching his pictures. He was quite the opposite to Phil. Daniel was an edgy boy, or what is nowadays called e boy. He used chains and subtle makeup, black nails always, striped long sleeve t-shirts, opposite to Phil, that had a soft boy style, wearing always pastel colors and mostly blue nails, because Phil loved pastel blue. After stalking Daniel, Phil opened the DM

**danielhowell: **oMG TELL ME IM THE FIRST ONE :(

Phil smiled and then answered.

**amazingphil: **I guess it’s your lucky day then ;) 

He turned his TV on, but before he could find some TV show to watch he got a notification from danielhowell

**danielhowell: **wait

**danielhowell: **am i the first one???

**amazingphil: **Yes you are :)

**amazingphil: **Are you interested?

**danielhowell: **yes

**danielhowell: **ofcourse

**amazingphil: **Ok cool :) 

**danielhowell: **guess we should go straight to the point lol

**danielhowell: **when and where?

**amazingphil: **That was fast xd

**danielhowell: **sorry lmao

**danielhowell: **i just really like your work

**amazingphil: **Thank you so much! I really appreciate that

Phil then proceeds to explain his dynamic and explains Daniel if it's Ok for Phil to use Daniel's pictures on his portfolio and Daniel agrees. Then they start planning the place, the day and time.

**amazingphil: **I’m basically free all the time so whenever it’s Ok for you and wherever you want

**danielhowell: **well

**danielhowell: **london eye?

**danielhowell: **and tomorrow at 1 pm? we can first go and eat on this chinese restaurant i know

**danielhowell: **i mean, if u want lol

**amazingphil: **That sounds great

**amazingphil: **I love chinese food so I’d love that

After that, Daniel sends Phil the address of the restaurant that is close to London Eye and then they both say goodbye. Tomorrow they’ll meet, and see what happens.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dan’s POV**

After I text Phil, I go to my bed and laugh a lot. Why? I don’t know, maybe because I’m nervous and also excited. I’m not even a big fan of Phil but I know his work and all the bands and singers he’s met. Plus, he’s really cute, and older but not too much.

It was actually an accident winning that free photoshoot, I was just scrolling through my stories and when I saw it I answered but didn’t actually thought I would win, but I did. I am not a person with social abilities, which is kind of ironic because my job is literally based on the social media, so when he texted me I was kind of cringey, but still he was nice. I go to sleep with a smile on my face and looking forward to meet Phil.

* * *

I wake up at 11 PM, later than I planned, but with enough time to get ready. I take a shower and put my best outfit: A pair of black pants, black boots, a striped long sleeve t-shirt under a My Chemical Romance t-shirt and my favourite chains.

I eat some cereals before leaving, and when I get to the restaurant I stand outside waiting for Phil. I start getting nervous when it’s already 1:30 and Phil is still not here. Maybe he got the address wrong? Maybe he forgot? 

I’m about to have a panic attack when I see Phil running and trying not to hit anyone, in whose mission he fails and gets yelled by multiple people. I laugh at the scenario and breathe calmly. He didn’t forgot. 

A couple seconds later, Phil is in front of me, with a big pastel blue sweater, blue jeans, silver glasses and red cheeks, because he was running, ofcourse. 

“I’m so so so sorry! I hate being late and I have no excuse at all! I literally woke up 30 minutes ago and-” He stops for a second to breath. “I’m just, sorry.” He looks at me with puppy eyes and I laugh.

“It’s ok, don’t worry,” I smile at him and offer my hand so he gives me a handshake.

“Well,” he laughs. “I’m really hungry, so, should we get in and get some food, please?”

We then get inside of the restaurant and sit in a table for two. We make our orders and we start talking. 

“So, how are you?,” he asks and I kind of smile at him. I’m so awkward.

“Hm, I’m fine. What about you?”

“I’m ok too” he answers and then we stay silent for a couple of seconds. When we less expect it, we both start laughing out loud. When someone shushes us, we reduce the volume but keep laughing

“What a deep conversation,” I say and Phil laughs and bites the tip of his tongue. Cute. 

“I know.” 

The waiter gives us our food and we start eating.

“Now seriously, do I know you from somewhere maybe?” he asks and I smile. 

“I was hoping you wouldn’t remember.”

“What do you mean?” He asks and I can see the confusion on his face.

“I- We- Oh my God. OK” I laugh awkwardly and Phil just stares even more confused.

“Did we- Did we do something?” He asks and now I’m the confused one. 

“What?” I ask and he now seems awkward.

“Like, you know, I go to a lot of places and meet a lot of people and sometimes we go to hotels and-”

My cheeks are burning now and I shake my head.

“No! No!”

“Oh,” he relaxes and laughs. “Then how do I know you?”

“It was on this Harry Styles’ concert, you were taking pictures and I- and I found you cute and,” I can feel my cheeks getting more red. “I was with my friend and he made me ask you for your phone number,” I say and look down to my food, not wanting to see his reaction.

“Yes! I remember now! But you never texted,” he says and that surprises me. I look at him and he’s smiling and waiting for my answer.

“Well, I was drunk when I did that and then the next day I felt, well, I felt really embarrassed and I managed to get your Instagram and you had a lot of followers and at that time that intimidated me a lot.”

“Well, that’s a shame,” he says in what I suppose is a joke. “ Plus, now you have way more followers than me.”

I laugh.

“Yes, and I also realized the number of followers you have doesn’t determine who you are.”  
  


Phil looks at me with… pride, maybe? I’m not sure.

“I totally agree.”

I smile awkwardly at him and keep eating.

“So, you’re like an influencer, right?” He asks and I suddenly feel unconfortable. A lot of people don’t consider my job _ a real job. _Still, he doesn’t seem to be judging me so I relax just a little bit.

“You could say that, yes.”  
“But I saw your Instagram and you don’t look like the _ typical _influencer,” he says and I can tell he’s genuinely interested.

“Well, maybe that’s because I’m really involved into a lot of activist movements and that’s the content I share with my audience.”

“Activist movements such as…?” He asks with a raised eyebrow while eating.

“You know, like, climate change, feminism, the visualisation of queer people,” I say and again I feel judged. “Quite pretentious,I know but-”

“What do you mean pretentious?” He laughs. “I love that, Daniel.” 

His voice gets a darker tone I don’t know why and I laugh nervously.

“Thanks,” I smile at him. 

We keep talking for awhile and then we finish our food.

We fight to decide who pays but I win because I claim it’s a way of paying the photoshoot we’re about to make. Phil still doesn’t agree but I’m quite insistent so he gives up.

Then we leave the restaurant we walk and Phil starts taking pictures of me on the Westminster bridge. I’m used to people taking pictures of me so I know my best side and my best poses but I kinda let Phil direct the whole thing. He is really professional and only talks to me to give me orders or recommendations. I’m honestly living for this. I don’t really like being the center of attention that much but I love modeling, I don’t even know why. Phil also seems to be enjoying this. You can tell he loves his profession. 

After a lot of pictures on the bridge we proceed to walk around London Eye taking pictures. He’s constantly changing the lenses of the camera, don’t ask me why because I have no idea, and takes his time to take every picture. “I prefer taking one good picture and not twenty with mediocre quality,” he assures me and I nod. 

He takes some casual pictures, while we walk and he doesn’t warn me, and others where he tells me how and where to pose. 

After a couple hours we decide to go for an ice cream to rest a little bit. We talk for awhile and I post a story of me and Phil eating ice cream. I tag him and then we decide to go to London Eye with the tickets I bought online yesterday before going to sleep. I bought the Cupid’s Capsule package, because otherwise we would have to share the capsule with other people and pictures wouldn’t look really nice. Phil gets really excited and seems really grateful when I tell him, and more when he finds out about the champagne and the chocolate. 

In a matter of half an hour we are already inside our capsule. 

“How much did you payed for this?” Phil asks while eating chocolat pink champagne truffles

“A couple of hundreds,” I answer and I keep speaking, not letting him complain or whatever he was about to say: “We only have 30 minutes, so what about taking the pictures and then eating and drinking?” I add with a smirk. Phil rolls his eyes and leaves the truffles on the wood table placed in the middle of the capsule. 

“These views are amazing,” he comments and I agree. “Let’s start then. Stand there, and a glass of champagne on your left hand would look nice,” he adds and I obey. 

For the next 15 minutes Phil is focused and taking pictures, back into his photographer persona and only talking to me to change my pose. He’s taking a lot of pictures, I can tell, and sometimes kind of yells things like _ Yes _ , or _ just like that _ or _ perfect, keep going _, and my cheeks are now totally red. 

Once he finishes he smiles at me and I serve two glasses of champagne. We stand right in front of the glass wall facing most part of the city and don’t talk at all. After a couple of minutes I stare at him. When he notices, he stares at me back and smiles. 

“Daniel,” he says with a low voice. We are not that much close but I feel as if his nose was touching mine.

“Tell me,” I say in the same volume of voice.

“I really needed this human interaction,” he says with a louder voice now and a soft laugh follows the sentence. “Thank you.” 

“Thank _ you _,” I answer. 

I can almost feel the kiss coming. But, instead of that, Phil decides to hug me and I’m grateful he can’t see my face because I’m really disappointed. After a couple of seconds we leave the hug and I smile awkwardly. 

The cabin reaches the end of its route and we leave it. Once we are outside we walk with no destination planned. 

“I should go,” says Phil suddenly. We stop walking and I look at him confused.

“Why?” 

“Oh, I just really want to edit all the pictures because they are really promising,” he confirms and I smile, proud of myself. 

“Ok then,” I smile at him. “I should leave too.”

“I’m taking a taxi, do you want to share?” he offers.

“No, no. I live near here so there’s no need.” That’s a lie. 

“Alright,” He smiles at me. “Thanks again, I really enjoyed today. I’ll be in touch with you.” 

Then he winks, hugs me, says _ goodbye _ and finally leaves. 

I stand in the same place until I realize how stupid I must look and finally, I stop a taxi to take me home.


End file.
